


oxygen depleted.

by CthuwuTheCuddly



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CthuwuTheCuddly/pseuds/CthuwuTheCuddly
Summary: you stepped into that room, feeling safe in your hazmat suit.what now?(or, scp-230 gives out an aphrodisiac instead of heroin from his skin. i think you can figure out what happens next ;) )Female version should go up somewhat soon!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	oxygen depleted.

SCP-230, or the Gayest Man Alive. You read the file on him, felt you knew everything you needed to know to be safe to enter his room.  
And now you're here, on the floor, with a fire in your bones and a want you've never felt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_You walked into the room, HAZMAT suit on, with a full tank of oxygen. All of the safety precautions are in place._  
_And then a containment breach happened. And there you were, sitting in a room with a dangerous anomalous person, a dim light in the middle of the room, and a slowly depleting oxygen tank. You expected to get out of the room much sooner than this. You have no idea how long it's been. You make small talk with the SCP, he tells you his name is Nicholas, but you can call him Nico. You forget it near immediately. Due to the vents being off, the room has sort of a pinkish hue from the aphrodisiac filling the air. As he sees your oxygen tank wear down, he begins to make advancements upon you. Telling you to try it, to take off the HAZMAT suit._

_As he's upon you now, you hear the HAZMAT suit speak into your ear, "Oxygen depleted. Please evacuate the area."_

_The door is still closed. You turn around, as the pink mist surrounds you. You're suffocating, your oxygen depleted. You realize that you have a difficult choice. Breathe in the strange pink mist, or die a slow death of suffocation._

_You pick the former rather quickly. You take off the helmet, taking in a deep breath of the pink mist. You feel nothing for a moment, before you feel a headache coming on, when a thick fog clouds your thoughts. A fire begins to settle into your bones, your entire body beginning to feel hot and hungry._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The man, Nico, you suddenly remember, slowly takes off his yellow pants, revealing the most beautiful cock you've ever seen. As you shed the last of the HAZMAT suit, the last rational part of your brain tries to keep you from giving in, but eventually, the sheer volume of the thick pink gas wins out over rationality, your cock absolutely harder than it has ever been, staining your underwear with precum. You almost scramble across the floor to eagerly take his member down your throat, drooling over this hung cock.

Nico chuckles, running his hands through your hair. "Good boy, such a good boy." Your throbbing bulge is leaking, body on fire as you try to get more of this man's thick scent and member. You thrust yourself farther down, wiggling your hips to entice him. 

Nico cries out, grasping your head and filling your throat with his cum, commanding you breathlessly to swallow down all of his seed, when you then fall onto your back and thrust your ass up into the air, feeling a need to be bred by this man. He rips your pants off, lining his already hard cock up, before thrusting deep into you, feeling fuller than you ever have before. Feeling him press down on your prostate, you release all over yourself. Before you even have time to moan out Nico's name, he's already milked out two orgasms. As he pounds you till your brain is mush, he blows his load into you, filling you up with his warmth, both of your breaths labored and sweaty bodies pressing against each other. You bare your neck, silently asking him to mark you, before he bites your neck roughly, leaving a mark and kissing you, feeling him violate your very soul. You've almost stopped breathing from how fast your panting, as he flips you around and presses your face into the cold ground. You blow again and again, completely boneless under him, and you feel his seed begin to fill you up so much that you begin leaking.

You gain the strength to pull yourself off his cock, immediately swallowing down his balls and allowing his spunk to flow down over your face, completely covered in Nico's filthy semen.

You're lost in the throes of pleasure that he's pulled you into, never to escape again. He milks you dry, again and again, completely breaking you in.

He leaves you there, covered in his filthy semen, hole destroyed and filled, never to recover. You're gonna be his cock sleeve for a long while.


End file.
